<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Permission Granted (Royalty AU) by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724219">Permission Granted (Royalty AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Oneshots [66]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has been made king. A ball is thrown in his honor and he watches you interact with everyone you encounter. His heart swells with such love and adoration for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Oneshots [66]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Permission Granted (Royalty AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky stood before the hall, donning the crown that was placed upon him at the ceremony. The announcer yelled, “May I introduce you to our new ruler, King James!” the hall erupted in applause and cheers, bringing a smile to Bucky’s face. He searches the crowd for one specific person and he sees her as his little sister drags her to the front of the crowd, his smile grows.</p><p>He watches as she applauds for him, a proud smile on her face and her eyes shining with love. His beloved, Y/N.</p><p>Bucky holds up his hand and the noise fades. He clears his throat and then speaks, “Thank you, everyone, for the endless amount of praise and support. I really do hope I can be the king you deserve.”</p><p>“You will be!” a voice calls from the side and Bucky recognizes it as his colleague and member of the King’s Guard, Sam Wilson.</p><p>Bucky rolls his eyes with a smirk, “Anyway, please, enjoy yourselves! Dance, eat, be merry!” everyone claps again and then continues what they were previously doing and he sits upon his throne.</p><p>He the new king watches as you, his beloved, makes your way to the steps that lead up to the throne. You curtsy in your dress, “My king, permission to approach the throne?” </p><p>He smiles down at you, “Permission granted, Lady Y/N.” you hurry up the steps and when you reach him, Bucky stands, “Permission to kiss my beloved, Lady Sassypants?”</p><p>You giggle at the nickname he gave you when you were children, “Permission granted, King Buckethead.” Bucky rolled his eyes at your childhood nickname for him and cupped your face. He then leans in, pressing a soft kiss upon your lips. A kiss that always made butterflies erupt in your belly. </p><p>Bucky breaks the kiss, but keeps his hands on your face, “Well?” he glances up at his new crown, “How do I look?”</p><p>“Very regal, my king.”</p><p>He chuckles, “It’s gonna take some time to get used to that.”</p><p>“I know,” you say, joining his soft laughter. </p><p>You hear someone clear their throat and Bucky glances behind you to see his best friend, Captain of the King’s Guard, Steve Rogers, “Yes, Captain?”</p><p>Steve smirks as he gives a curt bow, “My king, may I have permission to ask Lady Y/N for a dance?”</p><p>Bucky nods, “Of course, Steve, but don’t get too handsy,” he says teasingly.</p><p>“Whatever you say, jerk.”</p><p>Bucky feigns offence, “Excuse you, I am your king!”</p><p>“Ah yes, forgive me King Jerk.” you burst out laughing and within seconds, Bucky and Steve join you.</p><p>Bucky waves his hands, “Alright. Go have fun, guys.” You give Bucky a quick peck and then join Steve’s side as he guides you to the dancefloor. Bucky watches as you and Steve dance in sync with the other couples around you. Your eyes are bright and your laughter reaches his ears. He doesn’t know how long he’s staring until his mother speaks up.</p><p>“She’s make a wonderful queen,” the sudden statement startling Bucky.</p><p>“Hm, mother?”</p><p>Dowager Queen Winnifred gestured to you, “I said she’d make a wonderful queen.”</p><p>A fond smile makes its way to Bucky’s lips, “You think so?”</p><p>“I know so. I also know that before her death, your grandmother gave her her wedding ring, making you promise to give it to your true love.”</p><p>“Yes, and?” Bucky looks up at his mother curiously, wondering where she was going with this.</p><p>“Why haven’t you asked for Y/N’s hand in marriage? You love her don’t you?”</p><p>The new king looks out onto the dancefloor, watching how you laugh with Steve as you dance in circles, “With all my heart.”</p><p>“I ask again, why haven’t you asked for her hand in marriage?”</p><p>Bucky sighs, his shoulders slumping, “I don’t know if she’d want to be my queen. It comes with a lot of responsibilities.”</p><p>The queen mother chuckles, “Oh, I am well aware, James.” She rests her hand on her son’s, “But I know she can handle it. You both remind me of your father and I when we were younger.”</p><p>Bucky’s face was now somber, “I wish he was here to see this,” he mumbled.</p><p>“He’d be very proud of you, James. Never think otherwise.”</p><p>Your laughter reached Bucky’s ears once more and his ears perked. You were no longer dancing with Steve, no. You were dancing with a group of children, their smiling, happy faces gazing up at you.</p><p>Bucky felt his entire being be filled with so much love and adoration for you. He abruptly stood up, a sudden look of determination in his eyes. He looked to his mother who simply smiled and nodded. He gulped and waltzed down the steps from the throne and towards your dancing figure. As he walked by, people bowed and curtsied. He smiled and thanked each one for coming. </p><p>When he reached you, he spoke up, “Lady Y/N?”</p><p>The children around you suddenly stopped at the sight of the king. The young boys and girls showed their respect to their new king, as did you, “Yes, my king?”</p><p>He slowly walked up to you and took your hands in his. He then slowly went down on one knee and everyone around you gasped, “Bucky,” you breathed out. </p><p>He then took out his grandmother’s ring that he carried around for so long, “Lady Y/N, my beloved, I love you so much. Your smile brightens my darkest days. Your laughter is music to my ears. You’re wonderful, smart, beautiful, kind, and you never let me get away with anything,” that part made you chuckle which made Bucky even more confident, “I was going to wait a bit longer, but I’m too impatient. I don’t want to go another day without calling you my wife, my queen. So, Lady Y/N of the L/N House, will you marry me?”</p><p>“Permission to speak freely?”</p><p>He chuckled, “Permission granted.”</p><p>“Took you long enough you stupid man! Of course, I’ll marry you!” </p><p>Bucky shot up and immediately kissed you on the lips. Everyone around you cheered and applauded. Bucky slid his grandmother’s ring onto your finger and you pulled away to admire it. </p><p>You hugged your fiance and mumbled, “I love you, King Buckethead.”</p><p>He laughed as he murmured back, “And I love you, Queen Sassypants.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>